


Why Do You Care?

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shame kink, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Buy me a loot box?





	Why Do You Care?

“Fuck off.” The gruff command from the Soldier was coated thick in a breed of malice and resentment that fell from his tongue like tar. With his back turned, his shoulders raised like a dogs hackles, and at any moment he believed he would strike at the healer. He thought about wrapping his hands around Markus’ throat and squeezing until the medic realized that his persistence in the Soldiers health was a fruitless endeavor.

“Really, Fox? You may not be concerned about your health but it is my job to be concerned,” Markus stepped forward with a hand on his jutting hip, brows knitted in annoyance. Exasperated, the healer sighed. “Fox.”

The Soldier spun on his heel, the red lights of his visor seemingly shining brighter with his anger. “What do you want? To fuck me?” Stepping forward, jaw behind his mask clenched, Markus stepped away until his back pressed against the hallway wall. “Is that what you want to do, Ziegler? To look at my tiny little cock, complain that you can’t feel it in you?” The Soldier wouldn’t admit it, but insulting himself had the crotch of his jeans tightening, his balls too heavy with years of repressed sexual urges. 

Markus’ breath caught in his throat, the Soldiers visor nearly would have blinded him if he hadn’t spent months studying those lights, curious and wanting to whoever was beneath it. “You can’t be fucking serious?”

In response the Soldier unbuckled himself, tugging his pants just across his ass, the waistband of his briefs forced down and caught just under his balls. His balls were bigger than his hardening cock; the Soldier was hardly four inches hard, and he didn’t give a fuck. “Come on then, Ziegler, what do you think of my shrimp cock? You want to have this in you? Are you going to keep fucking with me now?”

Markus was stunned, that was for sure, and his eyes flickered down to look at the Soldiers cock. The head and shaft growing redder by the second, then to the crotch of his own pants. A dark stain already forming at his crotch, and Markus was flushed with heat. He’s never been this wet before. 

Fingers wrapped tight around Markus’ wrist, just loose enough that if he wanted to he could pull himself free if he wanted to flip the Soldier onto his ass, leaving him with his pants halfway down his cheeks and flushed hot with the embarrassment of lustful anger. Markus wouldn’t do that. Not while he was flushed against a wall, pants just bundled at the knees, and his cunt dripping with a need unbecoming of his usual controlled demeanor; granted, the way his lips quivered betrayed him too, and teeth caught at his bottom lip in an attempt to regain some semblance of self control. 

The head of the Soldiers’ cock just pushed against his folds, sliding between them with an agonizing groan leaving the masked man, pushing Markus harder against the wall in an attempt to control his own shuddering. “Fuck … “ he hissed, the button of his jeans digging to Markus’ asscheek with how close they were, and Markus thrusts back in annoyance.

“Watch those pants, Fox. Drop them lower, will you, or are you trying to be an even bigger pain in my ass?”

His own joke had him distracted as the Soldier pulled back just enough to give himself room, the blunt head of his cock poking Markus’ ass. He wiggled his hips, pants and underwear sliding down in a rare act of consideration for Markus. The Soldier was still very annoyed, the point made when his nails dug into the medics wrists, cock sliding right between those gorgeous thighs, Markus’ sweet folds wetting the head of his cock entirely. His shaft wasn’t slick enough, but he didn’t care, and it had been years since the Soldier thought about, let alone carried lubricant. 

There was nothing in his back pocket but loose casings. One had a hole at the very bottom of it, small enough to lose things, but not large enough to be noticed.

“Shut up.” The Soldier growled.

Panting, Markus loved it. He arched his back, a low whine ripped free from his throat, his eyes fluttered closed at a particularly sharp breath. “Make me, Schatz.” 

The Soldier thrusts his hips and Markus squeezed his thighs around his cock. Soldier groaned, head thrown back, eyes closed as he started a steady rhythm where the tip of his cock slid between Markus’ slick folds. He didn’t want to admit how fucking perfect it felt to feel Markus’ juices sliding down his shaft, wetting the tightly wound curls of his pubic hair. The more Markus’ cunt dripped the easier it was to turn his slow and almost loving pace to a brutal and unconcerned for anyone but his own pleasure pace.

“Really?” Breathlessly, the comment came with a shudder, and Markus twisted his wrists until the Soldier took the hint and released his hands. Immediately Markus’ hand went down, skimming across his chest to palm himself. Fingers pinched a nipple and he shuddered, pleasure hot along his spine. 

The man behind him grunted, the Soldiers hands harshly gripping Markus’ hips. 

“Fuck you.” Markus moaned, hand moving down, fingers following his happy tail then curled into his neatly trimmed pubic hair. He tugged and the tugging had his folds spread as the Soldier thrusts, the head of his cock just teasing his hole before he pulled back with a low chuckle.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” He snarled, his visor pressing against the crook of Markus’ neck, and the rough metal of his visor pinched at Markus’ skin in a mimicry of nipping teeth and calloused lips. “Aren’t I fucking you?”

“Hardly.” Markus retorted, his middle finger slipping between his wet folds, the soft pad of hi finger circling around his sensitive clit, working himself since the Soldier wanted to be a fucking tease. “You’re fucking my thighs, not my cunt …  You’re an excellent agent, but---” he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together, thrusting weakly against his own hand. “B-but rather lacking.” His other arm braced himself against the wall, struggling to keep himself upright as the Soldier grunted, pushing between him, nearly shoving Markus into the wall with each raspy groan and snapping hip thrust. 

At Markus’ insult he was turned around, back slamming against the wall of the hall. Markus practically squealed, and the Soldier took a step back with a hand on the base of his cock. Hot, sweating, he was a visual mess working himself with very slow pumps to his cock, precum dripping down his shaft, smearing along his sack and knuckles.

The Soldier reached back and pulled something from the back pocket of his pants, in truth, Markus hadn’t ever expected him to carry such a thing let alone find the package between the folds of scrunched jeans. Then again, he was too focused on how delicious the Soldiers cock looked jutted into the air at an angle, there wasn’t anything concerning about a condom.

Markus shivered under a gaze hidden by the mask, looking down at the mess his thighs had become. Slick with sweat, precum, and his own juices. His cunt was absolutely dripping, and he clenched around nothing, whining ever slightly from annoyance. The Soldier really didn’t know how to fuck, did he?

Would this change their bickering? Would their anger fueled fucking change the Soldiers heated lust to something more, to something that he hadn’t had since the explosion of Zurich?

Markus reached out, urging the Soldier closer with wet fingers, spreading his legs ever slight as he leaned back against the wall. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as the Soldier slipped inside of him. “Oh Gott--- “ Markus hissed as the Soldiers hands came to cup his ass. 

For a brief moment he doubted the Soldier was capable of supporting him. Markus was taller, but the Soldier was strong and capable … then again he wanted to be fucked and not end up hitting his head on the wall if his cunt was too good for him.

Wrapping his leg around his waist, he Markus shuddered and gasped in pleasure, fingers digging into the Soldier's shoulders. “O oh fuck yes ..”

Markus rolled his hips, the Soldier beginning a slow and teasing pace. “You like that?” He growled, rolling his hips, groaning at the delicious wet sound of Markus’ cunt as he fucked him, his pace picking up. Rolling his hips, moaning with a mouth ajar, spit dribbled down the corner of his lips from the pure pleasure of being fucked. Tiny cock or not the Soldier was a better fuck than he thought. “S-Scheisse … Yes, yes, please keep going!” Pressing himself against the wall, his teeth caught at his bottom lip, hips rocking urgently, greedy for the Soldiers cock. He absolutely loved it. “Mehr --- come on, doesn't my cunt feel so fucking good?”

There was a heat in his gut that was pleasant and overbearing, toes curling in his shoes, and his moaning became breather, desperate. 

“Mmm. Yes, baby … “ The Soldier chuckled, low and husky, rocking harshly into him. He knew he wasn’t in control, he couldn’t be in control with those sweet folds taking his cock. “You feel so fucking good … fuck … “ Shuddering with a low whine, he was helpless, leaning forward as Markus and his beautiful feeling cunt milked his cock for all that he was worth. 

Slowly, gasping ever slight, the Soldier pulled out of Markus.

He tied the condom at the end in on itself like a balloon end, and the passing thought of a balloon filled with cum had him snorting. The Soldier always came excessively, he could fill a balloon. Without care he tossed the condom down the hall, pants hiked back up, fingers working to zip up and correct himself.

“Im Ernst jetzt?” Markus huffed, but the Soldier had already turned on his heel, perfect and orderly, disappearing down the hall with shoulders carrying slightly less tension than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
